The invention relates to a load cell (dynamometric cell) with an elastically deformable membrane force transducer for receiving forces to be determined, with a sensor arrangement for detecting the deformation of the force transducer and its conversion into an electric weight signal.
A load cell with a membrane force transducer is known, for example, from DE 36 27 127 A1. This load cell is designed in the form of a load box, with which a support element resistant to bending keeps the membrane elastically deformable, wherein, in accordance with this publication, the deformation of the membrane is preferably detected with a sensor arrangement which includes a Hall generator. The membrane and the support element resistant to bending together form a load cell, in the interior of which the sensor arrangement can be accommodated.
A load cell of the type described at the outset, with which the elastic deformation of the membrane is detected with a capacitive sensor arrangement, is likewise known from DE 41 32 108.
The aforementioned load cells have in common the fact that they can receive only pressure forces and, in addition, can be used in rough surroundings only with minimal benefit.